Utumkôdur
Also known as Kôd Ultor,Utumkôdur (D.S."Golden Skymother") was the only truly golden Dragon to survive the First Age. She was a child of Ancalagon but unlike any other Dragon she was never ireful. Utumkodur's Tale When Angband was destroyed, Utumkôdur had already begun flying to the east, for Morgoth resolved that she should subjugate the Avari. Morgoth's defeat left her mission without any underlying purpose. Nonetheless, she settled in the high peaks of Orocarni, in the east of Middle-earth, as the Second Age dawned. There she became mysteriously enamored of the Hildor of the region, going so far as to befriend them and begin teaching them. Utumkodur's strange relationship with the tribes of Kael indirectly gave birth to the unification of the Avatani people known as the Wômaw. This race would dominate the politics of northeastern Middle-earth for much of the next two Ages. The Cult of the Dragon that formed the core of Womaw mysticism was based on Kod Ultor's (as she was known to the Men of the East) teachings. Her adherents, the Dragon-lords, produced the line of Kings that ruled the ever- growing domain of Wômawas Drûs and became overlords of a huge empire. These Kings, or "Hionvora" (Wm. "Emperors") practiced Utomkodur's illusionary magic, becoming powerful Word-mages. (A later member of this line. Komûl I. became the Nazgûl Khamûl.) Kod Ultor perished at the orders of an Avar Elf-queen named Mormiresûl (who used Utomkodur's scales to make a magnificent suit of armor). The Golden Dragon's peculiar legacy, however, survived, since she was diefied by the Womaw. Notes: The ICE Canon made Utumkôdur a child of Ancalagon and sister to Smaug and Ruingurth and one of the few Dragons that actually survived the War of Wrath.This seems unlikely as when smaug invaded Erebor in 2770 he was still considered a relatively young drake.As Glaurung needed about 200 years to grow to full strength after his first appearance it seems unlikely that Smaug was actually much more than four hundred years old.Also Tolkien stated that only two dragons (seemingly one Cold Drake and one Fire Drake) had survived the war of Wrath and became the ancestors of all later Dragons.More likely Smaug was a grand- or even great-grandchild of Ancalagon, or even more likely Smaug was a descendant of either Ruingurth or Utumkôdur rather than their younger brother.To connect most of the ICE Storyline and background for the Dragons with the Tolkien apocrypha Utumkôdur and Agburanar would seem the most likely candidates to have survived the War of wrath and sired the younger generations of lesser dragons such as Smaug and Scatha. Also in considering the Canon, it is higly unlikely that Utumkodur was truly a good or benevolent being, more likely she just used and manipulated the mortals to her own benefits and the eastern myths of the Avaradan and their dragon-Queen have to be taken with a grain of salt.Likewise Mormiresûl had no bad intentions in killing Utumkôdur but only wished to prevent more harm. References: *MERP:Creatures of Middle-Earth category:dragon category:farthest east category:womaw Category:Female Characters Category:First Age Category:Second Age Category:Angband Category:MERP